Muggles' Gift to the World
by fangirlofthecenturyy
Summary: Draco Malfoy's take on what he views as the best creation muggles have made. (Light-hearted Dramione one-shot; set after the war!)


Muggles' Gift to the World

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a perfectly fine evening. He was sitting comfortably by the fire, reading his book in silence. He was rather enjoying the peace and quiet without Granger.

Damn, how Granger had changed. Not physically, no… She still possessed the crazy curls. Her earthy eyes held that intelligent spark. Her personality was the same. She was still the know-it-all bookworm everyone knew she was. She was proud, loyal, and above all, kind.

Yes, Draco would admit it. He had actually grown to like her… as a friend, of course. They were civil, and had been since the beginning of year. He would even dare to call them friends. Sharing a common room does that to people, especially if they are forced to work together as Head Boy and Girl.

Draco's peace and quiet was interrupted by Granger opening her door. She startled him; he hadn't known she was in her bedroom.

"Startled, Malfoy?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. He looked up at her and found himself at a loss for words. She was wearing black… _pants_. They weren't regular pants, like the kind she would wear around school ( _jeans_ , she called them). These pants were skin-tight and thinner than her jeans.

"Granger," he choked, " _what_ are those?"

"What?" He watched her slender legs move while she walked to him. "These?" Granger held up a plate holding some chocolate bark.

Draco swallowed and shook his head, forcing himself to drag his eyes to her face. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, flyaways sticking out all around her face. She looked at him strangely.

"Malfoy, are you okay? Would you like some chocolate?" She offered him the plate.

"Uh… sure. Thanks," he said. Draco took some bark and broke it into pieces, slowly eating the sweet chocolate. Granger walked in front of him (giving him a wonderful view of her backside) then sat next to him on the floor. Her leg muscles were pulled tight while she sat with her legs crossed.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was… fine, I guess. Potter tried spying on us at practice again," he replied, placing his book next to him.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Ron was there too, I assume?"

"Well, yes. I didn't…"

"You didn't want to mention him," she finished. "It's okay, I get it," she said peacefully. "I've gotten used to everyone treating me like glass by trying not to mention him when I'm around. I hate it."

"Then I won't refrain anymore. Weasley tried arguing with me about their true intentions, but Potter, being the hero he is, admitted to cheating." Draco looked at her, and she looked back.

"Of course he did," she chuckled.

"How was yours?"

"Good. I'm tired of people whispering while I walk past. I don't like being the center of attention. Professor Flitwick's class was fun; we did wandless magic today." Her eyes shined with excitement.

"Yes, I recall you being the best. Always have been," Draco sighed.

She smiled softly. "You must hate that."

He shrugged and looked at the fire. "I used to; my father ingrained in my head that muggleborns are inferior… I believed him until I saw how great you are at everything."

"Then why did you hate me?"

He looked into her eyes. Orange flames curled in dark chocolate. "You intimidated me. And… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she whispered.

"My father."

Hermione looked at him sadly. "I can't imagine the pain you've been through."

He chuckled darkly. "I can hardly believe it myself. Now, to change the subject: what on _earth_ are these pants?" He poked her thigh.

She laughed. "They're called 'leggings.'"

"What?"

"Leggings," she repeated. "It's a muggle invention made of flexible materials that cling to your legs. They were a gift from my mum."

"Muggles… created these?"

Hermione nodded. "I can get you some if you'd like."

"Really? Are they comfortable?"

She giggled. "Very."

"Can you really get me some?"

Hermione burst into laughter. "Draco, they're made for women! I— Oh, Lord! You believed me— ahaha!"

Draco huffed, his face heated. "I hate you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's laughter died out and she leaned over to him, their faces inches apart. "No, Draco Malfoy. I think, secretly, you love me," she whispered.

"It's possible," he breathed.

Hermione gave a small smile and kissed his cheek, damn close to his lips. She stood and started walking to her room.

"Hermione?" Draco called.

"Hm?"

"Those… _leggings_ accentuate the lower half of your body _very_ nicely." Draco smirked.

Hermione grinned back. "Maybe I'll wear them more often, then." She winked. "You can have the rest of the chocolate!"

With the quiet _click_ of the door closing, she was gone. Draco couldn't help but wonder when his next time seeing the greatest muggle creation would be.

* * *

 **A/N: To my** ** _Wouldn't It Be Nice_** **readers: I've deleted that story and am in the process of rewriting it. I'm determined to have it finished before I begin posting it! But I** ** _promise_** **I will continue on with it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this light one-shot! :)**

 **-fotc**


End file.
